My Valentines Day Present
by PrincessOfTheSakura
Summary: AU: It was Valentines Day and Lucy had just came back from an exhausting day at Fairy Tail Café. All she wanted was a long, hot bath. But what happens when she reaches her bedroom to find a present that involves, Gray, candles, and vanilla ice cream? {GrayLu with hinted pairings: NaLi, Jerza, GaLe, LyVia and MiraFreed - Rated T for sexual innuendos - One shot}


**My Valentines Day Present**

A _Fairy Tail _Fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **AU: It was Valentines Day and Lucy had just came back from an exhausting day at Fairy Tail Café. All she wanted was a long, hot bath. But what happens when she reaches her bedroom to find a present that involves, Gray, candles, and vanilla ice cream? {GrayLu with hinted pairings: NaLi, Jerza, GaLe, LyVia and MiraFreed - Rated T for sexual innuendos - One shot}

**Pairing(s): **GrayLu {Hinted pairings: NaLi, Jerza, GaLe, LyVia and MiraFreed}

**Genre: **Humour and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated T {Sexual innuendos}

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by the amazing Hiro Mashima

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Finally, the day is over~~!"

A beautiful blonde 20 year old woman sighed as she sat down on a table, slamming her head on the wooden brown surface. Another long, hard working day had finished at the Fairy Tail Café, and Lucy Heartfilia just wanted to go home and rest.

"I'm glad that it's over, I need to get home and get ready for my date with Gajeel!" A petite woman with short forget-me-not blue hair and hazel brown eyes chirped, clasping her hands in delight. "I wonder what Gajeel's planning for me!"

"I already know what Natsu's planning for me!" A pretty woman with shoulder length snow white hair, with a tint of the most lightest shade of pink squealed. Lisanna Strauss thought about all the things that she was going to do with her boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel.

"Lyon-sama is taking Juvia to Ryuuzetsu Land in Crocus!" Juvia Lockser, a beautiful blue haired woman who also was a maid at Fairy Tail Café swooned.

"What about you, Erza? Where's Jellal taking you?" Lucy asked, turning her head to a scarlet haired beauty who was currently wiping a table.

"Well, I'm not even sure myself ..." Erza said. "But it's probably gonna be something great!"

"Oh yeah, Lisanna, how's Mira-san?" Lucy asked, turning her head to Lisanna who was still thinking about Natsu.

"Mira-nee?" Lisanna questioned. "Oh, she's fine! She's really happy with her boyfriend Freed."

"That's good!" Levy chimed happily. "How about you, Lucy, what's Gray gonna do for you?"

"I'm not even sure." Lucy shrugged. "Knowing Gray, he could be planning anything."

"Is that so, Lu-chan?" Levy questioned, and the she sighed. "Well, I'm gonna leave now. See ya guys!"

"Same, I gotta go home and have one shot bath!" Lucy said standing up, stretching her arms upwards. "Bye!"

Lucy and Levy both left the Fairy Tail Café and walked down the street. It was getting dark and Levy decided to take the Taxi home. Lucy continued to walk since her apartment wasn't too far.

The beautiful blonde woman walked down the same path she walked every day after a day at work. There was a canal and there were always 2 men who were on a boat greeting Lucy.

Speaking of which ...

"Hello, Lucy-chan!" One of them said, waving his hand high.

"Don't fall, Lucy-chan! You don't want your cute uniform to get wet, do you?" Another warned. Lucy sweetly smiled back.

"Don't worry guys, I won't fall!" She assured as they floated by.

As Lucy approached her cute little apartment, she took her keys. She stood in front of the wooden front door and un locked the door, entering.

_'Finally, now I can go and have a bath!' _Lucy said as she made her way up stairs to her room. As she pushed the golden door handle down, her chocolate brown eyes widened in shock.

What she saw ...

Was _totally UNEXPECTED._

Lucy was _not _prepared for what she saw.

Right there, laying on _her _bed, supporting himself on only his forearm, was a shirtless Gray Fullbuster. The room was only lit with only a few candles, their light creating dark shadows over his muscles.

He looked_ so damn HOT._

On his right hand, he had a cup which was filled with vanilla ice cream which had slices of strawberries, her favourite fruit, on the top. There was also a spoon resting on his parted lips.

"Well, well, well, look who's back." Gray said in a deep, seductive tone. Lucy felt her heart melt as she felt the gaze of his midnight blue eyes.

"What are you _doing _here?" Lucy blurted out, placing her hands on her hips. "You didn't call, _or _text."

"Woah, woah, woah, so are you just gonna ignore _this_?" He asked, pointed at himself. Lucy smiled as she walked towards him and collected the plastic spoon from his lips. She then scooped up some vanilla ice cream from the cup.

_'This would taste better if it was running down his torso.' _Lucy thought before she eat the vanilla ice cream. She then collected a strawberry slice and plopped it in her mouth.

"Enjoying it?" He asked, raising a brow. Lucy giggled as she began to kiss him on the lips. Gray sat up and placed the blonde on his lap, passionately kissing her back.

"Come on babe, let's have some fun." He whispered seductively into her ear. Lucy smiled, but then sighed as she got off his lap.

"Fine, but I'm gonna have a bath first." She winked, going to her bed side table and taking out a white fluffy towel. As she passed him, she seductively traced her bottom lip with her tongue before entering the bathroom.

Gray knew what she was doing. She was _teasing _him.

As Lucy shut the door behind her, Gray was left to suffer hearing water running and soft hums from the other side of the wall.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"I'm back~!" Lucy chimed as she entered her bed room. Her golden blonde hair was left to cascade down her waist as the white fluffy towel was wrapped around her body.

"Finally, I thought I was going to _die _Lucy." Gray sighed in relief as he laid his midnight blue eyes on his girlfriend's covered body.

"What, want a peek?" Lucy teased, tugging the top of the towel to reveal more of her large chest. She stuck her tongue out teasingly as she watched her boyfriend look at a bead of liquid run down her neck down to her chest.

Lucy then walked towards the handsome raven haired man and placed her forefinger on his chin, her caramel brown eyes filled with lust and passion.

"You ready?" She asked in her most seductive tone. Gray's eyes widened in excitement.

"Oh, hell_ yeah_!"

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **Heyoo~~! So, what do you guys think? Did you like it? Sorry that Lucy was a bit OOC towards the end! Oh yeah, have you guys read the latest chapters of Fairy Tail? I read chapter 377 and 378 on Friday and I was so proud of Wendy! **(SPOILERS)** She _finally _achieved Dragon Force! She had that 'I'm-gonna-kick-you're-ass' look in her eyes, just like Natsu! And now Face has been destroyed all thanks to her and Carla~! I can't wait to see Gajeel's Dragon force and when it comes and I _REALLY _wanna see this END guy! :D

**.**

_"Lyon-sama is taking Juvia to Ryuuzetsu Land in Crocus!" Juvia Lockser, a beautiful blue haired woman who also was a maid at Fairy Tail Café swooned._

**- If you watched OVA 5 you'd understand about the 'Ryuuzetsu Land' thing! xD**

**.**

_"Oh yeah, Lisanna, how's Mira-san?" Lucy asked, turning her head to Lisanna who was still thinking about Natsu._

**- '-san' is a honorific used to politely refer to someone. It means 'miss', 'mrs', 'mr', ect.**

**.**

_"Mira-nee?" Lisanna questioned. "Oh, she's fine! She's really happy with her boyfriend Freed."_

**- '-nee' is a honorific which means 'older sister'.**

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot! xD**

**Make sure to check out my other stories, ne? :D**

_**- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_- Please read and support my other stories, 'Highschool Never Ends! {REMADE}', 'Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!', 'Welcome to the School of Smash!' and 'Love Lessons' - _


End file.
